Midnight Snack
by RiAddison
Summary: Hermione never expected to run into a certain Professor when she snuck downstairs for a midnight snack. SS/HG Slightly OOC maybe...ONE-SHOT


Wow, it's been forever since I've written anything. I have been going to work in the day and college at night so I have absolutely no free time. But now its summer break and I have time to write again. So look out for stories being updated, although my story 'Saving My Destined One' hasn't been updated yet. Kind of stuck on where to go right now, but I promise I will be updating as soon as possible.

So please think of this as a peace offering and don't be too mad at me. And if there are any mistakes, please PM me and let me know, do not comment rudely in the reviews. And please no anonymous reviews, at least use your real username so I can reply back to you. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…obviously…

* * *

Hermione crept downstairs, pausing when the snores from the room next to her ceased but continuing on when she heard them start up again. She wasn't exactly sure why she was sneaking but all she knew was that she was famished and she wasn't about to deal with Kreacher. She was usually all for house-elf rights, but Kreacher was something else entirely. In his case it wasn't her sympathy that had urged Harry to release him but instead the hope that when he was released she wouldn't have to see that foul and cruel creature. But alas, even after he had been released he refused to leave, claiming that he had nowhere to go and Harry's bleeding heart had been won over. But that wasn't important right now; it was her search for food was of utmost importance. Well that and not waking anyone up. Creeping down the stairs she made it to the kitchen and let out the breath she had been holding. She was walking to the pantry when she realized she wasn't alone.

"You are aware, Ms. Granger, that it is midnight," a deep voice drawled, the owner of said voice cloaked in shadows.

She was still slightly surprised that he was staying at Grimmauld Place. Although, it wasn't half as surprising as the fact that he was Harry and Ginny's son, James's godfather. However, he was now standing between her and her food, "What are you doing here?"

"I never pegged you as a forgetful person, Ms. Granger, or have you already forgotten the reason why I am staying in this house?"

Sputtering slightly, Hermione said, "I didn't mean in the house, I meant why you are here in the kitchen?"

Raising his right hand, he showed her a half-filled teacup and replied dryly, "Tea, of course."

"I see," she replied primly, "Well if you will excuse me, I would like to find a snack."

Making a move to go around him, she stopped when he said, "I doubt you'll find anything in there."

"And why is that?"

"Because I already checked when I came down earlier. There are only a few moldy potatoes and something that once resembled a half-eaten pie."

Before she could stop herself, she giggled at his evident disgust at the long deceased pie remains.

Raising an eyebrow, Snape asked, "What is so funny, Ms. Granger?"

"Nothing…nothing at all," she replied after the giggles stopped, "I think the fact that it's so late is starting to make me a bit wonky is all."

"Why don't you go back to bed then?"

"And forsake my quest? Never!"

The dark haired man stared at his former student with a mix of bewilderment and amusement. Who knew that the know-it-all could be so overexcited about food?

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, meeting his stare.

"Nothing," he replied turning his face away. To hide his slight discomfiture at being caught staring at her, he offered, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure," she accepted and sat next to him at the island counter, "Then I shall continue on my quest for food."

This time amusement won out and he smiled a bit. Making a decision, he stood and said, "Excuse me, I shall be back."

"Okay…" Hermione stared after him, wondering what was going on. After the war, he had been pardoned of everything and he and Harry had developed an understanding. But she found it strange that he was being so pleasant. Maybe it was a full moon? As she began to wonder what was taking him so long, his familiar shadow entered the kitchen again, and in his hands he held a bag of…Maltesers?

"I wasn't aware that you ate Muggle chocolate," Hermione said staring at the bag hungrily.

Sitting, he replied calmly, "There is plenty about me that you aren't aware, Ms. Granger."

Hermione didn't say anything, but instead stared at the chocolates as if willing them to come to her with her mind. Chuckling mentally as he watched the unabashed longing for the chocolates, he opened the bag and ate one.

"Um…" she started, watching him intensely with pleading eyes.

"Yes."

"I was wondering, well, what I mean is you can't possibly eat that bag yourself," she said motioning to the open chocolates, "I'd be more than happy to help you."

This time he laughed out loud at her timid but assertive request. Her head snapped to his face, the chocolate forgotten for the moment as she watched her ex-Professor laughing. He looked so carefree when he did that, younger and not so intimidating. He was actually rather good-looking when he laughed. Snape's laughter died when he noticed her perusal and she found his eyes locked with hers.

"Do I have something on my face, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione jumped at his words and looked away, blushing slightly, "Not at all, I was…I was just surprised to see you laugh. At Hogwarts you never even smiled…"

"Well yes, may I remind you that we were at war and I was a spy, Ms. Granger…" he drawled before sipping his tea.

"I guess you're right, but it's just that you looking younger and actually rather attractive when you laugh…" Hermione's voice trailed off when she realized she had spoken her earlier thoughts aloud.

At her words Snape stared at her in shock, his mind trying to comprehend that his student, actually former student, had just called him attractive.

"I shouldn't have said that, it was highly inappropriate of me," she stuttered, "I don't know what's come over me."

"Unintended or not, Ms. Granger, I thank you for your…compliment."

Smiling at his hesitation, she replied, "You're welcome!"

"Yes, well," Snape said distractedly, trying to figure out what to say. Brushing his hand against the bag of chocolates, he held them out to her, "Would you like a chocolate?

"Yes, thank you."

He watched as she grabbed a handful and popped several in her mouth and said dryly, "Or perhaps the whole bag."

Hermione looked up guiltily, her cheeks full of chocolate, "Oh I'msorry, I didn't mean to eat themall."

"It's quite all right, I'm not much for eating at midnight anyway, unlike some people," he replied, watching in amusement when a self-conscious look passed over her face.

Swallowing the chocolate, Hermione said rather sheepishly, "I've always had a habit of having a midnight snack. I always had a stash of hidden snacks when I was at Hogwarts. I thought I had gotten rid of the habit when on the run with Harry, but I guess not. It always exasperated my parents, since I would have my snack and go back to bed without brushing my teeth."

He didn't say anything as the witch babbled on.

"I'm sorry…I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Hermione asked, "It's just that I tend to prattle on when I'm nervous."

"You are fine, Ms. Granger," Snape replied, wondering why the young witch was so nervous. Glancing over at her, he struggled for something to say. He had never been much of a conversationalist. Grasping at straws he asked, "So Ms. Granger, what do you think of the weather we've been having?"

Hermione peeked up and took in the uncomfortable and slightly disconcerted look he had on his face and grinned inwardly. Who would have thought that the great Severus Snape would be trying so hard to start a conversation with her? Deciding to put him out of his misery, she replied, "It's been rather nice, I'm glad to see the sun shining. Do you enjoy the sunlight, Professor…err, I mean…Mr. Snape?"

"Severus is fine, Ms. Granger, or if you prefer you may call me Snape," he told her.

"Um okay…S-Severus," she said and promptly blushed.

Noticing this, Snape asked, "If I may, what is the matter now?"

Blushing even more, she replied, "Well it just seems odd to call my Professor by his given name, sir."

"Severus, and may I remind you Ms. Granger that I am not your Professor any longer…" Snape replied, his lips quirking into the slightest smirk.

"I know," Hermione said, "It's just that it will take some getting used to…calling you by your given name and such."

Snape nodded, as if he understood perfectly and a moment of silence went by as the two occupants of the room got lost in their own thoughts.

"You know," Hermione spoke, breaking the silence, "If I am calling you Severus, then you probably should stop calling me Ms. Granger. After all, I am not your student anymore."

Snape looked over at the young woman next to him and he conceded she was right. She was all grown up now…her hair had calmed down and wasn't trying to strangle her head anymore. She had also grown out of the gangly awkward stage all teenagers went through and not to mention she was the smartest witch of her age. And when she smiled she really was quite beautiful. Mentally shaking his head, Snape attempted to push those thoughts away, she might not be his student anymore but she used to be. It just wouldn't be right, in his mind, to be attracted to a young woman so many years his junior. However, his mouth thought differently and before he realized it, he had replied, "I am very aware that you are not my student anymore…Hermione."

Hermione blushed at the slight innuendo in his low voice and the obsidian eyes that traced over her face. What had gotten into him? The Snape she knew wouldn't willingly talk to her, let alone hit on her. She didn't entirely mind it though. After all her ex-Professor wasn't handsome, at least not in the way most women thought of it as. But there was something alluring about him…he also happened to be the smartest man she knew, which for Hermione was very attractive. Then there were his eyes…and his voice, oh my! Hermione was shocked at her inner monologue of her ex-Professor's good points that she momentarily forgot that this was Severus Snape she was thinking about. He used to be her teacher and he still wasn't the easiest person to deal with, so what was she thinking about him like that. The late hour must have finally gotten to her.

The two stayed silent, eyes locked, each lost in their thoughts about the other. As Snape looked into the young witch's eyes, he wondered what she would do if he kissed her. Probably push him away in disgust, as she should, but still he was curious. Again his body disobeyed him and he stood and leaned down to capture Hermione's lips. He was surprised when she didn't push him away, but rather sighed as if she didn't mind it and proceeded to kiss him back. He chose not to question it and focused all his attention on the witch in his arms.

Hermione was wondering what had come over her as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck and pulled him closer. She was snogging her ex-Professor in the kitchen of Harry's house as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And on top of that, she was enjoying it! Soon Hermione's head was spinning and all coherent thought fled. He may not be the most charming man in the world, but he sure knew how to kiss.

Many minutes later the pair pulled back and stood staring into each other's eyes and trying to catch their breath.

"Wow!" Hermione said breathlessly, "What was that?"

This time it was Snape that blushed and looked away. Releasing his grip on her, he stepped back and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me…"

Hermione watched amused as Snape babbled on. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was nervous. It was actually kind of cute, not that she'd tell him that.

"…it was highly inappropriate of me to kiss you like that, you're my student."

Snape's voice was cut off suddenly as Hermione kissed him. When she drew back, she looked up and said, "Used to be, I used to be your student. And thank goodness for that, or else this would be completely inappropriate."

Hermione kissed him again and although surprised, Snape wasted no time in kissing her back. This time after their snogging session had ended, Hermione laid her head on his chest and sighed. Who knew kissing Severus Snape would be so enjoyable?

"I think I am starting to understand you're not my student anymore," Snape's voice rumbled in Hermione's ear, "But I think I might need some more reminding though."

At the flirtatious note in his voice, Hermione glanced up to see Snape smirking at her. She returned his smirk and said playfully, "I'd be glad to remind you as many times as needed, sir."

Snape simply smiled and gently kissed her. Then he yawned and said, "I don't know about you, but as much as I have enjoyed your company, I am exhausted."

"That's because you're becoming an old man," Hermione replied sassily.

"Why you!" Snape said with mock offense and caught her mouth again.

Hermione's mind was whirling when he released her. Steadying herself, she said, "That was fantastic, but I think you are right, it's late and I am tired as well."

Snape nodded at her and replied, "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight…Severus."

As Snape watched her walk away, he realized he had no idea what exactly had happened, but he had a feeling it was only the start. Smiling, he placed his cup in the sink and proceeded to his room.

* * *

Please review! It makes me happy and a happy writer makes for happy readers…:)


End file.
